In today's convenience daily life, people are accustomed to use an electronic device with computational capability to achieve various kinds of applications. For example, these applications include working, file processing, entertainment, social communication, and so on. With development of science and technology, information can be propagated more quickly. Accordingly, various web platforms, operating systems and software tools have been developed for people to use, and brought more efficient lives to the users. Especially in the post-PC era, the conventional desktop computers, tablet computers, mobile phones or other mobile devices allow people to visit the websites all over the world through the browsers therein and through internet whenever and wherever they are.
With increasing development of internet, numerous webpage developing technologies have been provided for popular applications. However, since the applications are more diverse, some incompatible problems occur. For example, a tool implemented with one framework (e.g., Angular JS) is difficult to compatibly operate in a working environment which is implemented with another framework (e.g., Famous JS) without any modification. Consequently, the tool cannot be effectively executed in the incompatible working environment. Moreover, since the tools or working environments written in different frameworks have different architectures, different naming rules or even naming conflict, it is difficult to integrate the tools with the working environments.
Moreover, although the tool and the working environment written in the same framework are compatible with each other and the tool can be executed in the working environment, some problems possibly occur. For example, someone may take an unscrupulous action (e.g., an action of stealing data or an action of jumping the webpage to another website) through the tool. In other words, there is a threat to the information security.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a method for allowing the tool written in any framework to be operated in any working environment while eliminating the threat to the information security.